Tsubo Tsukai
|hair = None |skin = Gray |family = |weapons = Kokochu |abilities = Mind manipulation |team = Naraku |affiliation = Naraku |anime debut = 28 |final act = |manga = 102 |movie = |game = |japanese voice = None |english voice = None }} was a yōkai who utilized a strange urn, Kokochu, to control Miroku's guardian, Mushin. He was used by Naraku to kill Miroku through Mushin. History He confronted Mushin in the storeroom of his temple and possessed him with his Kokochu urn. Miroku had stopped the temple earlier to get Mushin to repair a small nick in his Kazaana after sucking in a mantis yōkai. Mushin and approached Miroku just as he began to feel the effects of the medine he drank just before. Mushin told him to sleep and pulled out a cleaver knife from behind his robes. Miroku awoke just as the Mushin was about to cut off his head and was able to dodge it just in time (but his left shoulder was injured as a result). He realized that Mushin was possessed after seeing him exhale a type of vapor and tried to get away, but the medicine made it hard for him to move. He dodged another of Mushin's cuts and crashed on Hachiemon outside of the temple. Miroku retrieved his staff from Hachi and blocked Mushin's knife with it. Hachi the created a smokescreen to use as a cover for his and Miroku's escape. The two of them went to see Miroku with the rest of his friends. they arrived just in time to see Sango slap Miroku for groping her behind. Hachi returned with Inuyasha and the rest of his friends to rescue Miroku. Mushin appeared before Inuyasha and warned him that he would be punished for disturbing that sanctity of his temple. Everyone could see the vapor behind exhaled by Mushin. Myōga explained that Mushin was under the control of Tsubo Tsukai and that obtaining its urn would free him from being controlled if was placed near him. It was confronted by Kagome and Sango, but was able to escaped their attacks. Inuyasha battled Mushin (who was still under the possession of Tsubo Tsukai) and was eventually knocked him out. He was able to destroy of the attacking yōkai by using the true power of the Tessaiga for the first time. Tsubo Tsukai tried to escape the temple, but, but was killed by Sango's Hiraikotsu in mid air. They then obtained his urn and were able to free Mushin from the worms. Physical description He has gray skin with long ears and a small mouth. He has a pair of big red eyes. Outfit He wears a blue kimono that looks similar to those worn by a shinto priests. He also wears a brown hakama, and a tate-eboshi over his head. Powers & Abilities Weapons * : An urn that hold his yōkai worms. He is able to possess people by controlling the worms within the Kokochu. People who are possessed by it exhale to type of vapor. Manga vs. Anime *In the anime, he reveals who he is to Miroku after his initial attempt to kill him using Mushin. *In the anime, he explains that Naraku has him kill Miroku in exchange for a Sacred Jewel shard. This is not stated in the manga. *In the manga, he is first confronted by Kagome and Sango in the storeroom of Mushin's temple while they use smoke to try and flush him out. In the anime, he is confronted by the two of them while he is on the roof of the temple. *In the anime, Shippō is seen catching the Kokochu after he is killed by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Media appearances *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 Anime *Episode 28 }} de:Tsubo Tsukai es:Kokochu zh:壶使者 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai